


I Could Be Your Baby Tonight

by tomlinbum



Series: teenage dream [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Slight Comeplay, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Spanking, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why don't you just sit back and stop asking so many questions?” Harry asks, narrowing his eyes at Louis. The only thing he can come up with to prove how sexy he is would be too embarrassing. Harry'll find some kind of way to fuck it up.</p><p>How does one even give a lap dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Your Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is the second part to Best I Ever Had. 
> 
> Title taken from Hey Lolita Hey by Lana Del Rey

“Hold on,” Harry whispers. He gets a good grip on his phone, then makes his way out of his window. He's shaking – he's never tried to sneak out and he's terrified of being caught. Especially if its getting caught going meet Louis.

 

 

 

“Okay,” Harry whispers into the phone, once he's closed the window and walked a bit away from his house. “Where are you parked?”

 

 

 

“The park,” Louis responds.

 

 

 

“Okay, I'm walking there now. Stay on the phone with me, yeah? I've never been out this late,” Harry says, looking back at his house once he's on the side walk. The lights are still off, which is a good sign. It's also 3 o'clock in the morning. His parents are off of work, since it's the weekend, so he doesn't have to worry about them waking up too early. He should be able to manage getting home before they wake up.

 

 

 

“Of course, baby. Do you have a coat on? Its cold out,” Louis says, making conversation. He and Louis have been sneaking around for a month now, mostly Harry telling his mum he's staying at Niall's and going to Louis's flat instead. Since Louis is out of uni, he's got a job and a roommate. He's a proper man now, and there's something about Harry sneaking around with a man that sends shivers down his spine.

 

 

 

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yes, _mum_. I'm wearing the jumper you gave me for my birthday.”

 

 

 

Harry smiles just thinking about his birthday. He'd been so excited to be a proper teenager now, making the age gap between him and Louis slightly less than it had been (it's only 9 years now, which, wow). Louis had given him birthday spankings. He hadn't been so sure about it, then, because he'd figured it'd hurt so bad. Louis took it slow, though. Harry had gotten into it so much that he'd come untouched on the tenth spanking. Louis ate him out after, rimming him slowly, then fucked him.

 

 

 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, voice gone soft. “Love seeing you in the things I give you.”

 

 

 

Harry's whole body goes warm, despite the chilly February air.

 

 

 

“I see your car,” Harry says. He loves saying that. _Your car._ God, he's dating a _man_ that _drives_ and _lives_ on his _own._ He doesn't have an older man fetish, he swears, but the fact that Louis is so much older than him drives him insane with want.

 

 

 

“Good,” Louis hums. “I see you, jesus, H. I almost forgot how big my jumper was on you.”

 

 

 

Harry can't help the surprised giggle he lets out.

 

 

 

“Why're you laughing, you menace?” Louis asks, letting out a laugh himself.

 

 

 

Harry shakes his head, hanging up the phone without answering Louis. He's a couple of feet from Louis's car. Once he's close enough, he opens the passenger door and gets in.

 

 

 

“Hey baby,” Louis says, leaning over the center console to kiss Harry. It's sweet and short, but Harry still gets a flush to his cheeks.

 

 

 

“What time do you reckon I should have you back?” Louis asks, starting up the car, he glances at Harry shortly as he starts to drive, eyebrow cocked upwards.

 

 

 

Harry shrugs. “Maybe like, 7? I wish I could stay longer. Wish we didn't have to bloody sneak around, really.”

 

 

 

Louis sighs. “You know I want that too, love, but we can't. Not for another three years. Then you'll be legal and I won't go to jail and get beat the fuck out of by your brother.”

 

 

 

“Still don't like sneaking around,” Harry grumbles. It was thrilling at first; having a dirty little secret. But now, the thrill has disappeared and its left with annoyance. He's sure his parents would be understanding. They know Louis. They know he wouldn't be forcing Harry into anything. Louis, on the other hand, seems to think otherwise.

 

 

 

“I know babe,” Louis says, grabbing Harry's hand gently in his. He rubs his thumb against one of Harry's knuckles. “Just give it some time, okay?”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

When they get to Louis's flat, Louis pushes Harry up against the front door and starts kissing his neck. As great as it is, though, Harry doesn't feel comfortable with having sex out in the open when Louis has a flat mate.

 

 

 

“What about,” Harry moans when Louis sucks a bit harder than necessary at his neck, “Zayn?”

 

 

 

Louis pulls back with a devilish grin on his face. “He's at his girlfriend's for the night. We're all alone, baby.”

 

 

 

Harry blushes. Even though he and Louis have had sex twice and have done sexual things too many times to count, he still gets hot all over when Louis talks about doing anything. He is a thirteen year old boy, after all.

 

 

 

“What do you – um, want to do, then?” Harry asks, blushing even deeper. God, he's so lame. What does Louis see in him?

 

 

 

Louis smiles. “Wanna watch a movie and make out?”

 

 

 

Harry laughs, but nods none-the-less. Sometimes Harry thinks all Louis wants from him is sex, but then Louis does things like this for him: bringing him to his flat at 3 in the morning to watch a movie.

 

 

 

Harry sits on the sofa and gets comfortable while Louis makes his way into the kitchen. Louis comes back with a gallon of peanut butter ice cream (Harry's favorite) and two spoons. He sits beside Harry and grabs a blanket, throwing it over the both of their laps. He opens the gallon of ice cream and hands Harry a spoon.

 

 

 

“Can't believe you remembered how much I love peanut butter ice cream,” Harry gushes, getting a spoonful of the ice cream and then licking it off.

 

 

 

Louis flushes and turns away from him. “How could I forget? Every time I'd go to your house and your mum got us ice cream you'd beg for her to get you your own pint of peanut butter ice cream. Was cute, really.”

 

 

 

“I'm not cute,” Harry says seriously. “I'm far more sexy than cute.”

 

 

 

Louis scoffs.

 

 

 

Harry leans into Louis's side, dragging his hand down Louis's arm and to his thigh. “What? You don't think so?”

 

 

 

Harry isn't sure when he got so brave, but he feels a burst of pride when Louis visibly gulps.

 

 

 

“I do think you're sexy,” Louis starts, “but... you are pretty cute.”

 

 

 

He turns to face Harry, eyebrow cocked up in a challenge.

 

 

 

“Guess I'll have to prove to you that I'm more sexy than cute, then, won't I?” Harry asks, hand squeezing Louis where he's half hard in his trousers. Louis shifts his hips up, pushing them harder into Harry's hand. Harry pulls his hand away.

 

 

 

“How do you plan on doing that, cutie?” Louis asks, smirking. Smug bastard. Harry's going to have to teach him a lesson, then.

 

 

 

“Why don't you just sit back and stop asking so many questions?” Harry asks, narrowing his eyes at Louis. The only thing he can come up with to prove how sexy he is would be too embarrassing. Harry'll find some kind of way to fuck it up.

 

 

 

How does one even give a lap dance?

 

 

 

Louis is watching Harry intently, almost like he's trying to figure out what Harry's thinking. Harry groans inwardly. He hopes he can figure out how to give a lap dance in less than five seconds because that's how long it takes him to grab his phone and put on the play list he made for when he has sex with Louis.

 

 

 

Louis looks taken aback for a moment, but then he settles back against the sofa, waiting on Harry to do something.

 

 

 

Harry pulls his shirt off, then his trousers. He leaves on his tight black briefs, though, because he's no expert on lap dances, but he's sure you aren't completely naked when giving one.

 

 

 

He straddles Louis's thighs, hovering over his crotch, but not touching him. The only part of Harry that's touching Louis is their thighs.

 

 

 

“I'm gonna put some rules on this, yeah?” Harry whispers against Louis's ear. Louis shivers. “You aren't allowed to touch. At all. Unless I say its okay. Which – its not. So don't.”

 

 

 

Louis nods, his eyes filled with awe. Seems like Harry's already starting to prove to him just how sexy he is and he hasn't even started yet.

 

 

 

Harry doesn't move for a moment, listening to the song playing so that he can match the sway of his hips to the beat. The song playing is Partition by Beyonce', which is good because every time Harry hears this song he wants to dance.

 

 

 

His hips start to move at their own accord, grinding on the air above Louis's crotch dirtily. Louis's hands brush against Harry's hips and Harry shakes his head, grabbing both of Louis's wrists while his hips still sway above Louis's lap. Harry pushes Louis's wrists above his head, holding them down on the top of the couch.

 

 

 

“Said no touching,” Harry whispers, pressing a light kiss on Louis's ear lobe.

 

 

 

He keeps Louis's hands held down as he lets his hips grind down against Louis's bulge once, then sweep back up again, hovering.

 

 

 

Louis's hips buck up, making Harry give him a stern look and tighten his grip of his thighs bracketing Louis's, so that Louis can't move an inch.

 

 

 

Louis groans, head falling back as Harry rubs his arse onto his bulge, swaying his hips dirtily against Louis's.

 

 

 

“Okay, okay!” Louis moans, “You're sexy, yeah? More sexy than cute, god, so fucking sexy, baby. Got me so hard. Just – let me touch you, please.”

 

 

 

“I don't know,” Harry sing-songs, hips brushing Louis's again.

 

 

 

“Harry,” Louis growls. He moves his arms, making Harry lose his grip. Louis grabs Harry's hips, pulling him flush against him. “You're such a fucking tease.”

 

 

 

Harry moans, extending his neck for Louis to bite and suck. “Fuck, Lou – want your fingers.”

 

 

 

“Yeah?” Louis hums, kissing down to Harry's nipples. “Want me to fuck you with my fingers, baby?”

 

 

 

“Please,” Harry breathes, “Need it.”

 

 

 

“Let's go to my room, yeah?” Louis says, grabbing Harry's bum. He stands, lifting Harry and dropping him down onto his bed seconds later.

 

 

 

“Why are you still fully clothed?” Harry whines, pushing at the hem of Louis's shirt.

 

 

 

Louis laughs, pulling his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor before he kisses Harry harshly. Their tongues touch before anything else, then their lips. Harry's breathing heavily, can't get used to kissing so roughly with someone as fit as Louis, with anyone in general.

 

 

 

Harry unbuttons Louis's trousers, pulling the zip down as quick as he can, rubbing at the bulge in Louis's pants as soon as its poking out. Louis moans into Harry's mouth, then pulls Harry's hand away and pulls back. He pulls his trousers down, pushing them to the side, then gets up to get lube. He's back on the bed in no time, slotting himself in between Harry's thighs.

 

 

 

“Take these off, baby,” Louis says, rubbing a finger down Harry's clothed thigh.

 

 

 

Harry makes quick haste at pulling his pants down his legs, kicking them aside.

 

 

 

“You sure you want me to finger you? Haven't done that in a while,” Louis says, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's inner thigh. His voice is soft and sexy and the sound of it makes Harry's cock twitch.

 

 

 

“Yes,” Harry sighs, head rubbing against the pillows. He's been thinking about having Louis's fingers

 

in him for a while. He just wants Louis's fingers, though, doesn't want to fuck after. He wants Louis to make him come just from his fingers, maybe even his tongue, if Louis is feeling up to it.

 

 

 

“Okay,” Louis smiles, opening the bottle of lube and drizzling some of it onto his fingers. “How many?”

 

 

 

“Are you going to keep asking me questions or just get on with it?” Harry snaps playfully.

 

 

 

Louis's eyes darken. “If you keep that up I'm going to have to spank you.”

 

 

 

And, shit. Harry would be fine with that. Can still practically feel Louis's hands hitting his bum cheeks from a couple of weeks ago on his birthday. Can still hear the loud smacking sound when his hand would hit one of Harry's peachy cheeks.

 

 

 

Harry moans, pushing his hips down against air.

 

 

 

“Yeah? You want that? Know how much you loved it when I gave you your birthday spankings, you dirty little boy,” Louis says, pushing a finger inside of Harry as he speaks. Harry moans, clenching down on the finger. One finger is always too much but not enough all at the same time; its overwhelming.

 

 

 

Louis starts to move his finger, searching for Harry's prostate. He adds a second finger, then curling his fingers deep inside of Harry, making Harry's whole body jerk when he hits his prostate. Harry opens his legs wider, planting his feet on the bed so he can fuck back onto Louis's fingers while Louis fucks him hard and fast with his two fingers.

 

 

 

“Turn over,” Louis whispers against Harry's neck, nipping him softly before pulling away so Harry can situate himself. He lays on his arms, his knees bent with his arse in the air.

 

 

 

Louis hums, rubbing the pads of two wet fingers against Harry's opening. Harry moans, pushing his arse back, silently begging Louis to push his fingers inside of him. Louis doesn't, though, instead giving him a soft smack to his right bum cheek.

 

 

 

Harry falls forward, his hands gripping the sheets in front of him. He moans, long and drawn out.

 

 

 

Louis rubs his cheek, then gives him another, harsher smack to the same cheek. Harry cries out this time, letting out a scream of pleasure. Louis is going easy on him, barely hitting him, but it still hurts – and it feels so bloody good.

 

 

 

“You're so loud, baby,” Louis says, rubbing his fingers down Harry's crack. “Love when you're loud for me.”

 

 

 

“Yeah,” Harry moans, pushing his arse back so hard that Louis hits him again.

 

 

 

“Be good,” Louis says, and, shit – Harry doesn't think he's been this turned on, ever.

 

 

 

Louis gives him another smack, then kisses his red cheek. His kisses get closer and closer to Harry's crack, ending up right over his hole. Louis's tongue darts out, licking sloppily around his rim and then making his way to the opening, slipping his tongue inside of Harry. Harry's mouth drops open on a silent moan, his hands clenching extra hard into the sheets.

 

 

 

Louis uses his hands to pull Harry's cheeks farther apart, getting Harry's open hole on display for Louis's tongue. Louis licks Harry's hole sloppily, focusing on making Harry feel good. One of his hands leaves Harry's cheeks and goes to tug on his leaking cock. Harry moans, thrusting forward and back onto Louis's tongue and into his hand. It only takes two tugs for Harry to moan loudly and come on the sheets below him.

 

 

 

Louis licks and tugs him through his orgasm, pulling his hand off of his cock when it becomes too much and placing a sweet kiss over Harry's rim.

 

 

 

He jerks himself over the swell of Harry's bum, using his free hand to smack Harry's arse lightly and sink his fingers into the fat of Harry's arse. He comes with a soft cry, painting Harry's lower back and his hole with white streaks of come.

 

 

 

Harry turns over once he's sure Louis is done and just lays there, arm resting on his forehead.

 

 

 

“Didn't plan on getting off with you tonight, but I'm bloody glad as hell we did,” Louis says, laughing shortly and then leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Harry's lower lip.

 

 

 

“What time is it?” Harry asks after they kiss lazily for a little while. Louis grabs his phone off the side table and sighs.

 

 

 

“It's only 4:30,” he tells him. “Think we have time to take a nap? I could set an alarm for 6 and then we could eat a bit of brekkie and I'll bring you home.”

 

 

 

“Yeah, sounds great,” Harry smiles, kissing Louis's shoulder while Louis sets an alarm on his phone and then puts it back on the side table.

 

 

 

Harry turns facing the wall, letting Louis line his front up to his back, placing a kiss on his neck as he wraps his arms around Harry's tummy. They cuddle for a little while, then Harry notices Louis's breathing begins to even out and he must be asleep.

 

 

 

Harry smiles, then lets himself be taken by sleep.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

When he wakes up, its to an alarm blaring throughout the room. He hurries to turn it off, then turns around and notices Louis isn't in bed. He hears the shower running and figures he's in there and makes his way to the shower. He feels gross; he has dried up come all over his bottom.

 

 

 

Louis is, in fact, in the shower. Harry jumps in with him and they make out for a little while before Louis offers to wash Harry's body as long as Harry washes his. They don't end up eating breakfast, unless Harry swallowing a mouthful of Louis's come counts.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Harry ends up getting home thirty minutes before anyone wakes up in the house and he feels a huge sign of relief when his mum comes to wake him up with no signs of noticing him leave last night.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Three years later, Harry and Louis are still going strong. Harry's birthday was a week ago and he'd finally turned the legal age of 16. Louis is now 25, about to be 16 in December.

 

 

 

Harry had came out to his parents a year prior, telling them that he was gay. They accepted it, thank god, and didn't treat him any differently. Josh had a girlfriend named Emily and they were engaged as of last year. They want to wait at least a year or two before getting married, so that they can get far in their careers and can have enough money to get a nice house and build a family.

 

 

 

“So,” Harry says, “I'm 16 now.”

 

 

 

“Yeah,” Louis nods, agreeing. “Are you sure you want to do this? They might make a big deal out of the age gap. And we'll have to tell them when we really started dating and they'll freak out.”

 

 

 

“Hey,” Harry says, grabbing Louis's hands in his. “It'll be fine, yeah? They aren't going to hate you, for fuck's sakes. You make me happy – that's all they'll care about.”

 

 

 

Louis smiles, leaning forward to kiss Harry on the lips, slow and sweet.

 

 

 

“You ready, then?” Harry asks.

 

 

 

Louis sighs. “Ready as I'll ever be.” He drags a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd picked up ever since he and Harry had started dating.

 

 

 

Harry smiles. “Stop worrying. It'll go fine. And if it doesn't, we can always just run away together.”

 

 

 

Louis laughs, shaking his head. “Alright, I'm ready. Let's do this.”

 

 

 

They walk inside. Harry's parents are confused at first, as to why Louis is walking inside with Harry and not with Josh. When they tell them, Anne laughs and turns to Robin.

 

 

 

“You owe me a tenner. I told you they've been sneaking around together!”

 

 

 

Robin just shakes his head and scowls, pulling a tenner out of his wallet and hands it over to his wife.

 

 

 

Harry thinks its a success.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always accepted, good or bad. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at (scruffydaddylouis) and on instagram at (scruffydaddylouis). come chit chat or send me prompts :)
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
